


I Want Some More

by xSyntheticSensation



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, No Spoilers, One Shot, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with very little plot that might turn into more plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSyntheticSensation/pseuds/xSyntheticSensation
Summary: "Everything you got is just what I've always wanted / down to a T / nothin' about you that don't please me / I'm just a kid and you're a walkin' candy store / Oh, I want some more"- Dan AuerbachMichael and Lucy's relationship has been brewing, and tonight is their first date. Will it meet their expectations?Modern AU.





	I Want Some More

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and make this into a small short series, but one-shot for now.  
> Warning: unprotected sex. Always use protection - especially with a Tinder date. :)
> 
> Work is un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. As always, feedback is always appreciated!

The tension was real. Both parties sat across from each other at an expensive white-tablecloth steakhouse, sizing the other up. 

Michael and Lucy had met on a dating app, when Michael’s boyish - yet confident - features shone through in a selfie on the beach, while Lucy’s bright smile set her apart, instantly attracting one another. 

They had begun casually chatting on the app, eventually exchanging numbers and moving to texting. She learned that he was a Senior Accountant at his family’s successful business, and he learned that she loved all things creative, as she worked for an ad agency in London and ran her own Etsy shop. 

Once they had added each other on Snapchat, things took a turn. It started out with playful photos back and forth, until Lucy sent a photo of her in the bath. Bubbles covered her modesty but revealed enough smooth, golden skin to make Michael instantly hard. Since then, they had developed a sexually-fueled relationship - through social media. 

Many nights (and some days) were spent texting erotic messages paired with seductive Snapchats to go along with it, most nights ending in an orgasm - or two - for both of them.

It wasn't long before they were constantly in communication, mixing in casual conversation with the daily teasing game - one that each of them was always trying to beat out the other. Lucy would conveniently send Michael a tantalizing view of her pencil skirt hiked up when she knew he was in the middle of a meeting, and Michael would send her graphic details of how he wanted to fuck her that day just before she had a presentation with a client. 

Two and a half months had gone by, day in and day out, and they still had never met in person. 

So here they were.

After ordering some wine for the table, Michael looked at Lucy, his eyes staring directly into her soul (or so she felt). She shifted slightly in her seat, her thighs rubbing together in her tight black dress that hugged her curves. She swore she saw Michael lick his lips when she had gotten in the car that he had picked her up in - just the effect she was hoping for, considering she had been wet all day in anticipation of the evening. 

Once the wine had a chance to do it’s work, conversation flowed fairly easily between the couple; Michael had his charm turned all the way up to 10, and Lucy put on her conversational smile as they worked through appetizers. She was feeling much more confident - and it didn’t hurt that he could barely take his eyes off of her, roving over the smooth skin of her chest and arms (admittedly, he’d be staring at her legs, too, if they weren’t covered by the tablecloth).

Admiring how _damn fine_ he looked in his tailored navy suit, Lucy felt a fresh flood of wetness between her legs that had been persistent all night thanks to his perfectly combed hair, sharp jaw line that pulsed when his mouth was closed, and the constant look in his eyes that told her he’d much rather be fucking her senseless than making small talk over lobster bisque.

She cocked her head shyly, smiling at him, before she slowly lifted her stiletto-strapped foot and found his leg, dragging slowly upward as she answered his question about her job. His eyes darkened and she noticed that his jaw clenched ever so slightly, but otherwise acted unaffected. She continued her ministrations, amazed at her own boldness and ability to act completely normal while doing something so out of her comfort zone. 

Once they finished dessert - a decadent chocolate cake with a cherry that he had not so discreetly licked the whipped cream off of before popping it into his mouth - they got up to leave. In the car, Michael placed his hand on her bare thigh, sending heat coursing through her body and causing the hairs on her arms to stand up. 

Arriving at Michael’s flat - a less-than-modest, yet minimalist, studio on the 10th floor - Lucy set her small clutch down on the counter, admiring the gorgeous kitchen. She lifted her foot to begin undoing the strap on her heel when she heard him say from behind her, “Leave them on.”

Another wave of warmth and wetness shot through her body at his command, and she put her foot back down before turning to face him. He was looking at her with a hunger in his eyes, jaw clenched, but breathing evenly. The anticipation of this moment had been building for over two months, and both of them were clinging onto the last shreds of their control.

Michael stepped toward her, leaving her stuck between the edge of the counter and his body. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, but she kept a cool exterior as she stood up taller and looked up into his eyes. Michael leaned forward and kissed her, gentler than she had imagined, but she sighed into the kiss anyways. 

He was intoxicating. His lips were soft as his tongue slid through, licking along her lips and into her mouth, tasting her for the first time.

Michael was drunk on her already and he had barely kissed her - and he _knew_ it had nothing to do with the wine. _Fuck._

He held onto her waist as he pulled away, eliciting the slightest whimper from Lucy’s mouth at the loss of contact.

“You’re a pretty naughty girl, aren’t you?” he asked. _Guess we’re jumping right in._

Working to regain her composure, Lucy feigned confusion and responded smoothly, “How so?”

Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“You tease me for weeks, and then you show up tonight wearing this tiny little dress that shows off your tits and those long, sexy legs?” 

Within seconds, Michael had picked her up and placed her on the counter, standing between her thighs. Instinctively her legs spread and nestled on his hips as she leaned forward to capture his lips once more, already greedy for more.

“You don’t like my dress?” she whimpered playfully against his lips. His hands ran fire up her thighs as he kissed her back.

“You know I do. Been hard since the minute you got into the car. I don’t know how I focused on dinner, because all I thought about the entire time was throwing you over the table and fucking you in front of everyone.”

Biting his bottom lip, and feeling impossibly wet, she whispered, “I wish you would have.”

A low growl rumbled in his chest as Michael grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her hard. Arching into him and his kiss, Lucy slid her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, a little more aggressively this time, and his hands began to roam her body, causing her to moan into his mouth. 

He knew every curve on her body, yet he had never seen them in person. He had pushed her over the edge of pleasure more times than he could count, yet never by his own hands. They had seen each other in their most intimate moments, just never together physically. Because of this, she was comfortable with him - much more than she would have been meeting any other stranger from the internet.

Michael’s hands made their way to her bottom, where they rested to squeeze, eliciting another moan (could she sound any _sexier_?) from her mouth.

“Your ass is even more perfect than in the pictures,” he commented, switching his mouth’s attentions to her neck, biting his way down.

“So is your jawline.”

Smirking against her neck, Michael picked her up - earning a small yelp from Lucy - and carried her to his bed, laying her down on her back and crawling on top of her between her legs that were still wrapped around his torso. He continued his assault on her neck, leaving plenty of marks that would show the next day. 

Lucy’s hands were making quick work of the buttons on his crisp white shirt before she yanked it off, pulling at the hem of his undershirt and lifted it over his head.Unable to help her groan at the sight of his toned body, she pulled him back down to her lips as he chuckled.

“Not fair,” he complained, loving the way her small hands felt as they ran over his chest.

“You want me naked, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes.”

Cocking her eyebrow, she flipped over so that she was now straddling him, the skirt of her dress riding up her thighs. Michael looked up at her face, her cheeks flushed, lips slightly swollen, and love bites peppering the otherwise smooth skin of her neck. He thought he’d never seen anything more perfect. 

That is, until she started grinding her hips against him. He was rock hard - had been since he watched her ass walk into his apartment - and the friction was much needed. Before he could grasp at the hem of her dress, Lucy was reaching behind her to unzip the back before peeling the tight fabric up her legs, up her torso, and over her head. 

Michael couldn’t help but gape at her, sexy bronzed legs straddling his hips, messy curls falling slightly into her face —

“You’re naked.”

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah, but you weren’t wearing a bra _or_ panties?”

Lucy shrugged, “I figured they would just get in the way this time; there’s plenty of lingerie to show you later.”

Michael groaned - at the thought that she had had absolutely nothing underneath her dress all through the evening, and at her reference to future romps. 

“Dirty girl."

Grinning as she leaned forward, Lucy captured his lips again for another searing kiss before pebbling her lips down to his neck. 

“Besides,” she said softly in his ear, “It made me _so_ wet to know I wasn’t wearing any panties for you.”

At this, Michael flipped her over again so she was on her back, smirking down at her.

“Oh yeah?”

Lucy bit her lip, causing him to get impossibly harder. “Yeah.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to see about that, won’t we?” asked Michael, and before she even had a chance to respond, he was making his way down her naked body, stopping at her full breasts for a chance to taste them. Grabbing a handful - they were too large to fit in his hands alone - he squeezed and licked, scraping his teeth over one nipple, and then the other. Lucy moaned, sliding her fingers through his perfectly styled hair to keep his head in place as he tasted her breasts.

“Perfect fucking tits,” he muttered into her chest, before slowly continuing a wet trail down her smooth stomach, flirting with her hips before nestling himself in between her legs. Although he had seen this view many times before through his iPhone, seeing it in person was better than he imagined. 

Michael dragged a finger over her lower lips, avoiding her sensitive nub and reveling in the shiver he sent throughout her body. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “You’re fucking soaked.”

“Michael,” she sighed, growing impatient for his touch, for more.

“Hmm?” he teased, beginning to kiss the insides of her thighs gently, slowly, sensually. “You want me to taste this sweet pussy, don’t you?”

Reaching her arms out to touch him, Lucy whined. “Michael, please.” 

He grabbed her hands and held them at her sides. Another wave of wetness coursed through her at his control; he knew she desired this.

Lucy let out a pornographic moan - his favorite - as Michael began to lap at the wetness on her lips.

“You fucking taste amazing,” he told her as he continued, pushing his tongue inside her. Lucy bucked against his mouth, another whimper escaping her throat. Michael continued licking, flicking his tongue against her clit to elicit a loud gasp from the goddess he had the honor of pleasing. 

“Fuck, Michael,” she moaned. 

“So fucking wet and pretty,” he said, more to himself than to her. He brought the hand that had been holding her hip down between her legs and teasingly ran a finger against her lips again before dipping the tip inside of her. Pushing gently, he worked one finger in with ease, deciding to add another - not missing the way Lucy’s hips were rolling as he fingered her.

He had reduced her to a series of mewls and gasps as he continued to pump his fingers in and out, flicking her clit gently every so often. He was in awe of how sexy she sounded, looked, felt, and the fact that she was actually here in front of him finally, after all this time. 

“Michael, I’m close —“ she started, but he pulled out before she could finish, her words dissolving into a whine at feeling his loss. 

“I have to feel you the first time I make you come in person,” he said, causing Lucy’s eyes to light up. 

“Why didn’t you say so?” she smirked, sitting up on her knees so she was face to face with him. Closing her eyes, she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips as she sought his belt and zipper of his dress pants. Once she had them undone, she pushed his pants and boxer briefs down his hips and bit her lip at the prominent figure that stood proudly. She felt her mouth water slightly at the sight, hand reaching forward to stroke it, earning a heavy groan from Michael.

Lucy nipped at his bottom lip before slowly bending at the hips so she was kneeling in front of him on her hands and knees, now eye level with his cock. Glancing up at Michael, who was looking down at her, his jaw slack at the view she presented, she inched forward and slid her tongue up against the underside of his length. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Michael groaned, his hands clenching into fists. Lucy smiled at the reaction before circling her tongue around the head of his cock, tasting his precum. 

She continued her ministrations, bringing all of her words from her dirty texts to life. He loved when she’d describe how she would blow him, painting a vivid picture in his head — and the real thing was even better than she could have described. Gently running her tongue up his length, she teased him by wrapping her lips around the very tip, then pulling away. She did this a few more times before hearing a low growl, no doubt an expression of the frustration he felt.

Directing her eyes back up at to his, she winked before slowly inching forward, taking him into her mouth. A loud moan escaped his lips as she opened her throat to take him further, bumping gently against the back of her throat. 

Michael tossed his head back and let out an exasperated breath. “Fuck, you’re good at that."

Lucy continued to bob her head back and forth over his cock, reveling in the sound of his groans and “fuck”s at the pleasure she was bringing him. Michael had resorted to keeping his eyes shut, for fear the sight of her would make him blow his load instantly. 

“Luc, you gotta stop —“ 

“That’s good,” she pulled back and licked her lips. “‘Cause as much as I want to taste your cum, right now I need you inside me.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Michael teased, repeating her line from before. He leaned forward to seize her lips in a hot kiss and gently pushed her backwards so that she was on her back again, kicking off his pants that were around his ankles before kissing her again. He wanted to slow down - not just for his own concern of not being able to last - but because he wanted to savor this.

Lucy felt the tip of Michael’s cock brushing lightly against the apex of her thighs as he trailed hot kisses over the expanse of her neck. Her back arched, trying to get as much of her body as close to him as possible.

“Wanted this for so long,” he murmured into the crook of her neck. “Going to fuck you so good, baby girl.”

Lucy whimpered at his promise, desperate to feel him inside her. Everything about this was more perfect than she had imagined - and she had imagined it _a lot._

“You like that, don’t you? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” she cried out as he let the head of his cock dip between her folds ever so slightly, to give her the contact she desired, but still not enough. 

“What’s that, sweetheart? What do you want me to do?” he stilled against her, even as she rolled her hips.

“Michael, please fuck me.”

“I like the way you sound when you beg.”

Smirking, Lucy bit her lip and let out another pornographic moan, running her hand along her breasts to tantalize him. “Please, fuck my pussy, Michael. I want you to split me open with your cock. I’m _so_ wet for you, baby.” 

At this, Michael growled before suddenly thrusting into her in one fluid motion, causing her eyes to roll back in her head slightly as her pussy was spread deliciously around his cock.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” he groaned, giving her a few moments to adjust to his girth as he reveled in the feeling of being inside her. She had never felt so _full_ before. No man had ever felt so amazing just being inside her - just the contact of his body on hers set her skin on fire. 

He began to thrust at a slow, even pace, soaking in the feel of her wrapped around him. She could hear the wet slick of him sliding in and out of her folds, sucking him back in every time.

“You feel so fucking amazing,” Michael’s voice was low in her ear. 

“Are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna fuck me?”

Another growl rumbled in his chest as he began pounding into her relentlessly. Lucy could do nothing but take it, her arms clutching around him as he moved, moaning into his ear. The buzz of her almost-orgasm was already building back up, his dirty words fueling the fire as he continued to slam into her. 

Lucy fell into a series of moans, while Michael was reduced to a mantra of “fucks” and “so good”s. 

“You sound so fucking hot, baby girl,” he said as he pressed open mouthed kisses along her jawline. “You like it when I fuck you like this?”

“God, fuck yes.”

“I’m not God, sweetheart, just Michael,” he said cheekily, earning him an open mouthed smile and a soft chuckle that turned into a cry as he adjusted his angle ever so slightly to hit The Spot. 

“Does that feel good, baby? Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes, Michael - just like that —“

Reaching between their bodies, Michael brushed his finger against her clit, sending a wave of electricity through her. His dirty words in her ear sent her flying over the edge, orgasm ripping through her, mouth open as her pussy clenched around him.

As she came down from her climax, she opened her eyes to see his boring into her, a dark lust in his eyes.

“That was… fucking hot.”

“I know,” Lucy winked, catching her breath. Michael looked down at her, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. She couldn’t look more beautiful if she tried. 

“I want you to keep fucking me, but I'll ask now: Do you want to cum on my tits, or my ass?”

Michael let out a groan at her question. _Fuck. She’s going to kill me._

“Will you just marry me now?” 

Lucy flashed him a smile as she crawled out from underneath him and flipped around so she was straddling him, her legs coated in her own slick. She leaned forward to kiss him deeply, attempting to show her appreciation for the mind-blowing orgasm he had given her. His hands trailed down her still-tingling body and found her ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Definitely ass… this time,” he murmured against her lips. “On your knees, sweetheart.” 

Eagerly, Lucy followed his instruction and made way for him to stand behind her as he pushed her gently onto her hands so that she was kneeling in front of him. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smirked as she pushed her ass against his stiff member. Groaning and admiring the view he had of her ass, he fisted his cock before lining it back up with her entrance, wasting no time in thrusting in.

“Jesus, I don't think I’ll ever get tired of this feeling,” Michael said, biting his lip as he sank in completely. 

“Please move,” she begged, wriggling her hips, desperate already for more friction.

“Keep doing that and you won’t be walking tomorrow,” he said darkly, delivering a quick slap on her ass cheek, earning a moan out of her smart mouth.

“Wasn’t planning on that anyways,” she retorted back, resuming her actions and rolling her hips back on him. “Fuck, Michael. You feel so good.”

“Yeah? You like it like this? I know this is your favorite position. But I can’t remember what else it is you like… oh wait, I know…” he smirked as he reached forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling back gently, yet rough enough to force her head back. “Is this what you want, baby girl? You want me to fuck you like this?”

Lucy’s cry of pleasure was the only response he got, but he deemed it acceptable. He began thrusting, hard, holding her hair tightly in one hand. The other hand held onto her shoulder, pulling her back onto his cock.

“Still so wet for me,” he praised, feeling his climax building. He kept an even pace, pounding into her steadily to let her orgasm ramp up. 

“Oh, please, Michael, don’t stop… feels so good —“ 

Michael was quickly approaching his own orgasm, and attempted to catalyze hers by talking a little dirtier like he knew she liked. “Been waiting so long to fuck you like this,” he murmured. “Watch that sweet ass bounce on my cock. Can't tell you how many times I've jerked off thinking about this, Luc.”

“I’m c- close —“

“Already gonna come again? You naughty girl.” He delivered a sharp slap to her ass.

“Again, Michael, please —“ 

"You like that?" His hand swatted her perfect cheek again, sending her spiraling into her second orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to not cum right then and there - _just a few more seconds…_

Somehow — he’ll never know how — he managed to let her ride out the last waves of her own orgasm before pulling out and spilling his load all across the swell of her ass and lower back. Lucy leaned down, her ass in the air and presenting the most amazing view - if he hadn’t _just_ come, he probably would have at the sight alone. 

Slumping down onto his back next to her, Michael took a deep breath in. He turned his head to look at her, and she was smiling blissfully with her eyes shut.

“Better than I imagined,” she purred quietly. “ _So_ worth the wait.”

Michael smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“Get some rest, sweetheart. We have a lot of fantasies to bring to life yet." 

 


End file.
